The present invention relates to memorial foundations used, for example in veteran's cemeteries, to ensure proper uniform placement of memorials in the ground. Known systems are typically labor intensive and subject to undesirable variability in placement of memorials, particularly over time, whereby significant maintenance or re-work must be carried out due to ground settling, even if installed according to manufacturer specifications.